


Tom Marvolo Riddle has a good side too.

by Smairaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Horcruxes, POV Original Character, POV Tom Riddle, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Teenage Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Needs a Hug, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a Sweetheart, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smairaa/pseuds/Smairaa
Summary: Read about Tom's fifth year in Hogwarts as a prefect and also about the original character, Smairaa Selwyn of the same year from slytherin house. This is the first day of fifth year. This whole work will start as normal and gentle Hogwarts but later the dark side will be waiting.Kudos and comments give motivation. Feedback is always welcome.Enjoy!
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tom Riddle Redemption Tales (HP/TMR and/or HP/LV)





	1. Hogwarts express.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smairaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smairaa/gifts), [Camille785](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille785/gifts).



Chapter - 1

P.O.V. - O/C (Smairaa Selwyn )

Today was 1st of september. Autumn was on it's peak. There was something of a mellow fruitfullness in the light breeze going on. It was 11am. Such an environment and a bit of a silence can be pleasure but the silence was broken by hundreds of students and their parents, some chatting whereas some trying to get in the hogwarts express. That's how Platform Nine 3/4 always look like at the start of a new term.

My fifth year was gonna start. I was already in my uniform. My parents were with me and i was holding my white cat named Peaches. Only a few minutes were left, so I bid my parent farewell and entered the train and took a seat inhabited by nobody except me. I sat there stroking my cat's snowy white fur and thinking if all my possessions are really with me.

After a minute or so, a girl with spectacles and black hair asked to sit at the empty seat opposite me. I could not eventually deny, so she sat there. She was myrtle warren, a third year ravenclaw student , junior to me. We barely talked. She drowned herself in a newspaper whose title I could not read and I kept stealing a glance at her at times to see if she was still reading that newspaper or not.

In nine hours , which felt like a day or so to me, we were at the hogsmeade station. I carefully took all my possessions with me and left the train leaving myrtle behind. There the weather was a lot more colder than at platform 9, 3/4 with a bright moon shining over the head that it didn't look like it was autumn everybody was hurrying with there bags and possessions. The first year students were guided by to the lake and the rest of us were moving towards the hogwarts gate where we can have a seat in one of the hogwarts carriage. 


	2. Arrived at hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has arrived at hogwarts. The first year students will get sorted. This chapter will be of Tom riddle's pov.

Chapter - 2

P.O.V. - (Tom Riddle Jr.)

After travelling a bit from the carriages , we were finally at hogwarts. Everybody was in the great hall. A breif speech was delivered by Armando Dippet, the headmaster, to introduce the first year students about how hogwarts work like and what it is. Then the most important ritual performed at the start of the term every year begun. The sorting hat was already there in the great hall. Then the head of the Gryffindor House and the transfiguration teacher , Proffeser Albus Dumbledore started to call the name of students from a roll of parchment and they were being sorted. 

A boy who was sorted in slytherin just at the moment, came to the slytherin table and took a seat beside me. I didn't pay attention to his name before. I thought he was going to keep quiet but he said smiling,  
" Hello, this is my first year, I've heard about hogwarts a lot, my parents told me everything about the school, nevermind, what year are you?"  
" 5th one", I answered really quietly but quickly.  
" You mean O.W.L.'s one? I've heard they are difficult but they are easier than... never mind, i forgot what they are called".  
" Those are n.e.w.t.'s".  
" Yeass!!! What's your name? ".  
I didn't expected him to continue asking me questions but he kept going on.  
" Tom", I replied.  
" Tom what?",  
He kept going on.  
" Tom... Tom Marvolo", I simply replied. 

Meanwhile the sorting ceremony ended and everybody eventually started feasting. after that Armando Dippet, the headmaster said,  
" All the prefects are told to guide the newbies to the common rooms of the respective houses".  
Now addressing the first year students he again said,  
" As you all have already been told the rules, you can't roam around the corridors after night falls."  
Then he said,  
"You all will get your time tables before tomorrow morning."  
He finished by allowing the prefects to do as they were told. 

At hearing this, I, being the prefect of Slytherin House, with the other girl prefect, who was named, Smairaa Selwyn, along with all other houses headed towards the respective common rooms. All Slytherins headed towards the Dungeons on the way to our dim-lighted but cozy common room that further divides into two dormitories.


	3. Potions class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school. There is potions class. It's from the pov of O/C , Smairaa Selwyn.
> 
> Kudos give encouragement and support.   
> Feedbacks are always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks!

Chapter - 3

P.O.V. - O/C ( Smairaa Selwyn )

Today was the first day of our 5th year. We got our timetable. The routine was very hectic with only one free period. The first class was the double potions class with the hufflepuffs. On time, all the 5th year slytherins and hufflepuffs were at the potions classroom in the dungeons.

Everybody got in the room. Proffeser Slughorn was already there with a "Standard Book of Potions part - 5" book in his hand. We all took our tables with our books and ingredients out in front of the cauldron. 

Welcoming us, Proffesor Slughorn said,  
" Today we will be brewing a potion that often appears in your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. It's the draught of peace. It's used for - wait - if any of you can answer what it's used for."  
I said hopefully,   
" Maybe for peace as the name - "  
" No, not guesses like that, anybody? ", said professor Slughorn.   
After a second or so of silence, Tom, the other prefect began,   
" The drought of peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation."   
" Where do you even come to know about - that's right, m'boy! ", said Proffesor Slughorn with a bit of triumph.   
Then Proffeser again began,   
" BE WARNED", he said, " Its an ironically difficult potion to make, requiring that the brewer follow the directions carefully, because making a mistake can have drastic consequences."   
A little of a whooping sound came from one of the students. Ignoring that, Prof. Slughorn continued,   
" Adding too much of the ingredients, for instance, will put the drinker of the potion into a deep - and possible irreversible - sleep. "  
" Got it! ", a hufflepuff girl said casually without paying attention.   
Prof. Slughorn finally said,   
" Turn your books at page 36 and start brewing it with the ingredients in front of you ; if there's shortage, you can share them. "

After the sounds of students flapping the pages, the sounds of confusion started arising. 

The first instruction said, " Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green. "  
I did as told. I was adding the powdered moonstone as slow as possible to keep in mind about the green colour. I moved my neck to see two of the students bickering quietly if their potion has turned green or not. 

While I was interested in their bickering, my own potion was something more than green.   
" Oh! My potion"   
Unfortunately, at the same moment Proffesor Slughorn was looking in my cauldron and his look was obviously showing that I did something stupid.   
" Told you all, be very carefull! ", he said while looking at me. 

I was generally very good at potion but doing first step wrong in the first class of the new term was not a good sign. For some seconds, I was frozen looking at others what they were doing. Some were already adding the serup of hellebore that was the fifth step. 

I asked the boy next to me, Tom, of the same house as me, who was not only a prefect but the best of students in the whole school about what should I do. He simply told me,   
" It has to be started from the beginning. Your very first step was wrong."   
" OK, thank you but where to keep thid messed up potion?"   
Tom with a flick of his wand said,   
" Evanesco!"   
At this my potion vanished and there was an empty cauldron in front of me.   
" The vanishing spell, we have not learnt it yet. ", I said.   
" Yes but I know it. "  
" Okay, I see, thanks. "

I had to start again. So, I started again. After 80 minutes or so, Proffesor Slughorn told all of us to pour a bit of our potions into a flask and keep that on his table for checking. He also said,   
" For homework, write an essay on moonstone and it's properties and find out about the potions it's used for. That must be submitted on Friday."   
The homework was too much but the time we had till Friday made it quite easier. 

Just after 10 minutes, all the students had submitted their potions. And everybody went out of the potions classroom, heading towards the next class or common rooms.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two will be out soon.  
> Thanks


End file.
